Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 163
Challenge from Psycho Shocker is the one hundred and sixty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Zane Truesdale washes up on the beach around Duel Academy, somehow still alive. A Psycho-Style duelist named Makoto Inotsume defeats Chancellor Sheppard and wishes to duel Zane to destroy the Cyber Style once and all. Zane is still recovering from his heart problems, but duels Inotsume anyway. Summary A helicopter carrying Chancellor Sheppard has crashed on a small island while en route back to Duel Academy. As the pilot calls for help, Shepaprd duels their mysterious attacker, but loses as his "Cyber Ogre" is destroyed. His opponent comments that Sheppard's skills were not impressive, despite him being the formal master of Cyber Style. He introduces himself as Makoto Inotsume, a licensed holder of the Psycho Style. He states that his true target is the current master of the Cyber Style - Zane Truesdale. Thought to be missing, he is actually alive. At Duel Academy's infirmary, Zane sits in a wheelchair, his heart still very weak. Nurse Fontaine reveals that he should make a full recovery if he doesn't exert himself. Regardless, no one is sure how he is alive, he had inexplicably washed up the shores of Duel Academy some weeks earlier, despite his heart stopping when he lost his last duel against Yubel. Zane brother's, Syrus pushes his wheelchair along the beach, and the two talk. Syrus reveals that Alexis Rhodes has been accepted into an American Duel college, and Syrus recalls Zane's graduation match against Jaden Yuki. Syrus states that both Zane and Jaden have changed a lot since that duel. Zane asks what Syrus plans for his future - he doesn't want to spend it watching over Jaden. Zane states it's Syrus' turn to change now. Nurse Fontaine receives a call from Chancellor Sheppard, and she runs to Zane to allow him to speak with him. Sheppard warns him of Inotsume's vendetta against Cyber Style duelists, and urges Zane to leave the island now, as he is in no condition to duel. Syrus promises to keep Zane from dueling, and Sheppard states he's counting on it. Zane claims that both Sheppard and Syrus are overreacting. That night, Inotsume arrives on the island, and throws a note through Zane's window, stating he'll be waiting at the beach at midnight. Syrus arrives later to find Zane's room empty, and rushes to find him before the duel begins. He gets Jaden to help him, but they are too late. Inotsume thanks Zane for accepting his challenge and not running, and states that Psycho Style was written out of history as an "improper style", and that tonight is the night that changes, and the legacy of Cyber Style is destroyed. The duel begins, and Inotsume dominates, using "Drillago" and "Limiter Removal" to reduce Zane to 800 Life Points on his first turn. He also activates "DNA Denial Magic", which prevents a specified type of monster from being sent to the Graveyard. He declares Dragon-type, which more or less seals the power of "Cyberdark Dragon". With every card Zane plays, his heart gives out more and more. Zane manages to avoid taking any more damage using "Power Wall" and "Fusion Guard", and intends to activate "Rebirth Judgment", which would let him turn all monsters in the Graveyard into Dragon-types, allowing him to circumvent the effect of Inotsume's "DNA Denial Magic". However, his heart gives out after activating it, and he collapses. Inotsume asks if he's surrendering, which would mean that the Cyber Style dojo would be abolished. Syrus goes to move Zane's hand to top of his Deck to indicate a surrender. But when Syrus' hand touches the Deck, he recieves a shock. Syrus decides he will take over and continue the duel in Zane's stead, stating that neither Cyber Style nor his brother will bow to Psycho Style. Inotsume gives Syrus three days to train using Zane's Deck before they duel, opting to start a new duel rather than continue this one. Featured Duel Zane Summons "Infernal Dragon" (2000/0) in attack position. Inotsume Summons "Drillago" (1600/1000) and activates "Limiter Removal" to double its ATK (3200/1000). He uses the effect of "Drillago" to attack Zane directly (Zane 800). He then activates "DNA Denial Magic" and declares Dragon-Type for its effect. He sets a card, and "Drillago" is destroyed in his End Phase due to "Limiter Removal". Zane Summons "Cyberdark Keel" (800/800) and attempts to attack directly with "Infernal Dragon", but Inotsume activates his Set "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Drillago" (1600/1000) from his Graveyard, which "Infernal Dragon" destroys instead (Inotsume 3600). "Cyberdark Keel" attacks directly (Inotsume 2800). Zane Sets three cards and "Infernal Dragon" is sent the Graveyard since it declared an attack, but "DNA Denial Magic" causes it to be removed from play instead. Inotsume Summons "Jinzo - Returner "(600/0) and attacks directly with its effect but Zane activates "Power Wall" and discards "Cyberdark Edge", "Cyberdark Horn", "Polymerization", "Card from a Different Dimension", "Different Dimension Capsule" and, "Power Bond" from the top of his Deck to negate all damage. Inotsume activates "Psychic Wave" and discards "Jinzo" from his Deck, but Zane activates "Fusion Guard" and discards "Cyber End Dragon" from his Fusion Deck. Inotsume Sets a card. Zane activates "Rebirth Judgment" , but collapses due to his heart problems and is unable to continue. It is later revealed in the next episode, that Inotsume had set Crush Card Virus face down and planned to sacrifice Jinzo - Returner to both negate the summoning of Cyberdark Dragon and summon Jinzo as well, due to the sacrificed card's special ability and would've won the duel if not for Syrus' interference. Featured cards